monster_battles_tcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Levels
Campaign Information Use this guide to help you achieve three stars on each level. There are 300 levels in total on Easy, Hard, and Expert modes. You receive rewards for reaching certain amounts of three stars on levels. Also note that any level where the goal is to just defeat the opponent (no time limit) and the computer does not use The One Stone can be won with three stars by lowering fully evolved creatures' attacks to zero then using life-gaining creatures (monwid is best) and repeatedly returning them to your hand. Tip: If you double-click on the map, the view will shift to the current level you are on. For example if your highest complete level is 99, double-clicking will shift the view to level 100. Types of Levels Badge Levels - Non-timed levels where you earn a badge upon victory Defeat Levels - Non-timed levels where you defeat your opponent Timed Levels - Timed levels where you defeat your opponent Survive Levels - Timed levels where you must survive Hard Mode AI Abilities * Waterfall = At the start of the turn enemy trainer heals 15 hp. * Bleeding = At the start of the turn the enemy trainer deals 5 damage to you. * Splash attack = At the start of the turn deals 4 damage to all your monsters and yourself * Marcelyn's trick = At the start of the turn reduce all your monsters' attack by 6 * Heat = At the start of the turn deals 2 damage to all your monsters and yourself * Dragon spirit = At the start of the turn applies -2/-2 to all your monsters. * Healing = At the start of the turn enemy trainer heals 5. * Clouds = At the start of the turn deals 2 damage to all your monsters. Has a chance of casting the ability twice. * Snorkeling = At the start of your turn, deals 2 damage to all of your monsters and yourself. * Voltage = At the end of the turn, a random enemy monster is given +1 to +10 attack * Poisoned Darts = At the start of the turn, applies -3/-3 to one of your monsters * Corruption = At the end of the turn, gives 4 damage to enemy trainer * Stealing goods = At the end of the turn, gives +3/+3 to all enemy monsters * Combat system = At the end of the turn, defeats all enemy monsters with 2hp or less * Falling rocks = At the start of the turn, deals 3 damage to one of your monsters * Deceiving = At the end of the turn, reduces one of your monsters attack by 4 * Rip = At the end of the turn, deals 3 damage to one of your monster Master Mode AI Abilities * Hemorrhage = At the start of the turn the enemy trainer deals 10 damage to you. * Great waterfall = At the start of the turn enemy trainer heals 25 * Water attack = At the start of the turn deals 6 damage to all your monsters and yourself * Marcelyn's deception = At the start of the turn reduces all your monsters attack by 10 * Super Heat = At the start of the turn, deals 4 damage to all your monsters and yourself * Great Healing = At the start of the turn, heals 10 hp * Dragon soul = At the start of the turn, applies -4/-4 to all your monsters * Heavy cloud = At the start of the turn, deals 3 damage to all your monster. Has a chance of casting the ability twice. Campaign Levels The First 19 Levels (Clear to unlock PvP, Tournaments) Levels 20 to 49 (Clear to unlock Raids) Levels 50 to 150 Levels 151 to 250 Levels 251 to 300 (To be continued)